Stockholm Syndrome or some Variation
by Eliza Beck
Summary: In his line of business, handcuffs were meant to be a scare tactic and a consequence for delinquent action. So why were they making him crave to be punished? Crack!fic LxLight


Stockholm Syndrome; or some Variation.

_In his line of business, handcuffs were meant to be a scare tactic and a consequence for delinquent action. So why were they making him crave to be punished? Crack!fic LxLight_

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

**Pairing:** Light (Raito) x L

**Rating:** T for swearing, suggestive sexual dreams, and violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than an insatiable itch to commandeer Tsugumi Ohba's characters and universe strictly for my own pleasure.

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Ryuuzaki?"

Blinking rapidly at the band of silver that ensnared his wrist, Raito could only allow himself a moment to cringe in horror at the gaudy piece of jewellery he was now sporting. Aside from the fact that Raito was never one to accessorize his person beyond a professional outfit, the addition of the handcuff made the young man question where exactly the miscalculation occurred that had led to this. Prior to his volunteered internment by L for fifty days, the auburn haired man had lived his life on the straight and narrow path of perfection; he focused on his studies, he slept the necessary eight hours that would allow his brain to function at its highest capacity, and he played the part of the aspiring son of the chief of police that one day wished to follow in his father's footsteps, beautifully. Like a spider carefully weaving its web, Raito had created his illusion of perfection, knowing that the humble exterior he portrayed hid the underlying arrogance and superiority he felt towards the world that foolishly believed him.

The same image of perfection that L, Ryuuzaki, Ryuuga, or _whatever the hell his name was,_ so callously destroyed with the simple statement of, "I think you're Kira."

It had angered Light that the man before him did not even hesitate before dropping such an incriminating statement upon his shoulders, especially when he was faced with the fact that L had done it with only a mere four percent likelihood of it being correct. The detective hadn't felt any remorse when his actions upheaved Raito's life, nor did he regret now, Light knew, even after the student had been proven to not be Kira. In fact, the brunette believed, if the cuffs were any indication, that regardless of how his confinement went, L still believed he was the mass-murdering God.

"Yes, they are, Raito-kun. In order for me to be one hundred percent certain that you are not Kira, it is necessary for me to observe you while you assist in the case. Besides," Ryuuzaki paused, lifting Light's companion handcuffed hand to his mouth for a moment as he stared at the ceiling, "I still believe that you're Kira."

Ah, there was the kicker.

Ignoring his father's indignant shouts that he was not guilty since the killings still occurred with both Amane and his son in custody, Raito quietly allowed himself to simmer. It annoyed him greatly that L had still not given up his belief even after the fifty days of surveillance that had tested his sanity, but if he continued to push that he wasn't Kira, it would only make him more suspicious in the eyes of the detective. The student knew he was not Kira, and if being shackled to the aloof man meant that he could finally prove it, then screw it, he'd suck up the continual lack of privacy and go along with this whole ordeal with an understanding smile on his face – or an annoyed, but humouring expression at the very least. Raito would not allow himself to be bent out of shape by the future diabetic, nor would he allow himself to lose his anger in a fit that would only in L's eyes, prove that he, Yagami Raito, was in fact, Kira.

"Regardless if he is Kira now, I believe that at some point he and Misa Misa were the first and second Kira. Unfortunately, I don't have evidence to prove this, so until then, they will continue to be under surveillance."

Light wanted to smack his forehead as his father continued to argue. If there was anything he had learned in the past months of his association with the detective, it was that he was just as stubborn as Raito when his mind was made up about something. All this 'discussion' was doing was wasting time that could better be spent catching the actual murderer. Thus, Light finally interceded, "It's fine, dad. If this is what needs to be done to prove to Ryuuzaki that I am not Kira, then so be it. We need to focus on bringing him to justice and we're just wasting time arguing now. Ryuuzaki, I agree to your terms and I will do my best to catch Kira."

Clenching the hand that was temporarily attached to L's, Raito allowed himself a small smirk. When this was over, he'd show L how idiotic he was to believe that he was Kira, and only when the handcuffs were removed from his wrist, would he pleasantly punch the asshole for ever damaging his reputation like he did. But until then, he'd suffer his imprisonment to another man, wearing the sparkling silver bracelet proudly, because although it was a symbol of his fall from his pedestal, it was also the beginning of L's.

An eye for an eye, as they said.

Raito would take great pleasure from bringing the elusive detective to his knees, only to show that he, Yagami Light, was superior. Then those blasted cuffs that shamed him would only be a trophy to showcase his defeat of L, and nothing more.

As he smiled at Ryuuzaki and the rest of the Kira Investigation Team, Raito didn't even register the near gleeful excitement that filled him at the thought of his rival on his knees, cuffed and helpless before him. In fact, even the skip in his step did nothing to alert the intelligent man that a plan like this, was just asking for trouble.

Because really, that response wasn't normal.


End file.
